Moonlight Lake
by Berryberrykix6
Summary: A sweet little fic about Goku and Chichi's first...i'll let you find out


Hi guys i'm back, a short but sweet fic here. Hope you all like it ;)

This is based around early DBZ time (No Gohan)

DISCLAMER: I DO NOT OWN Dragonball or Dragonball Z

* * *

by Berryberrykix6

Moonlight Lake

* * *

It was late, very late. Goku had been out the entire day training. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he continued to fly to his house, the warm wind didn't help him stay awake as he landed awkwardly by the front door. He smiled happy to be back and turned the handle. His eyes widened as he entered the pitch black room, sure he had got back late but Chichi would usually be there yelling at him while making him a sandwich. His puzzled expression was hidden as he fumbled around for the light switch. Finally he found it and flicked it on. He scanned the room and called her but only silence greeted him, everything was in its place and no strange ki or scent was present but that didn't stop him from worrying.

"Where could she be"? He thought and called her again…nothing. At this point he realized that her ki was nowhere in the house but outside. So he began to follow the trail.

After walking for what seemed like ten minutes he came to stop by a beautiful pool. The moon was full and high, its rays shimmering across the surface as if it were made of glass. He looked at it in awe but then something else caught his eye. A most beautiful young woman was sitting at the edge of the bank, trailing her fingers along the shimmering grass. Although she looked deep in thought she didn't look sad, in fact she had a small smile curling her lips. Her glossy black hair hung down her shoulders and back, some covering her face. Suddenly she looked up into his dark eyes, she blinked slowly and a larger smile crept over her face.

Goku was entranced. She had always looked pretty but tonight in that silvery moonlight, wow. Goku's breath was caught somewhere inside of him, he tried to breath in but felt like his chest was being crushed. He slowly began to walk towards her. She lifted her head up letting her silky hair fall to her back.

"Hello Goku". She whispered, forming the words so lovingly.

"Hey, I was worried when I got home and found you gone". He began to apologize for being so late but was silenced by her warm finger.

"Sshhh, its fine". She continued to smile warmly at him.

He returned the smile and cupped her face, she closed her eyes and rested her head on one hand. He moved up and touched her nose with his receiving a sweet moan. A bird flapped its wings and brought them back to reality. Goku looked over the pool again and trees that seemed to make a perfect circle in this unworldly little spot. Flowers glowed in the soft light and a tiny waterfall hummed spilling crystal water on to moss covered rocks.

"What is this place"? He asked with curious eyes.

She smiled and took his hand in hers "I've known about this place for a long time, and I wanted to share it with you…on a special night". At her last words she blushed a little, letting her hair fall round her face again. Goku was puzzled, what could be so special about this night, but seeing her blushing and turning her head he gently brushed her flowing hair back and raised her head up with his large finger.

"Chi, what is it". He whispered so only she could hear.

She continued to smile and held his hand wither hers, holding it close to her cheek.

"A year ago we did something, together, and it was a very special day".

Goku thought hard but nothing came to mind. "I'm sorry Chichi, what did we do"? He asked nervously.

But she seemed undaunted by his lack of memory and moved up as close as she could get, snuggling up to his side and resting her chin on his shoulder. She whispered the answer in his ear.

"Goku; on this day, one year ago, we gave each other our hearts, we got married".

Goku jumped and looked at her sweet face. "I remember you telling be about this…its our anniversary"!

She nodded her head and looked deep into his eyes. "And you remember what we do on an anniversary"? She questioned sweetly.

"Ummm, I'm supposed to give you chocolates, flowers, and jewellery…and we're supposed to do what we did on our wedding night". He said scratching his head.

Chichi blushed a bright hue at the last words but shook her head. "Goku my love, I just want you". She said with heavy eyes.

And with that he gave her his goofy grin and pulled her into his lap, his arms encircling her waist. She shifted and lay back, her eyes never leaving his. Their faces drew nearer and they shared a deep kiss. Her hand stroked his face making him shiver with pleasure. He moaned in to her mouth and broke the kiss.

"Chi".

"Yes". She whispered so lovingly.

"I love you".

* * *

Awww :)


End file.
